According to you
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: According to you by Orianthi Ron/Hermione/Draco Dedicated to Heimarmene Mia thanks hun


According to you 00:38

**A/N: Hey, here is a Ron/Hermione/Draco. Sorry if you don't like the way Ron is the bad person. I am sad too, but it worked for the song. I do not own the song or Harry potter. This is for My friend Mia, this is for you girl.**

"Hermione," Ron said in frustration, "Don't say anything unless you know what you are talking about, okay?"

"Or what Ron? What will happen?" Hermione yelled.

"I will dump you okay, so shut it." Ron bellowed.

_According to you,_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

Hermione's eyes widened, "How dare you threaten me, Ronald!"

"I am merely stating a fact. Why is it that everything I say isn't enough for you? You are so frustrating sometimes, you know that?"

_According to you_

_I'm difficult_

_Hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

"What do you mean? That I'm just dating you for fun cuz I feel bored?"

"No, I just asked why you didn't show up on time. You were suppose to be here 20 minutes ago."

_I'm a mess in a dress_

_Can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you_

_According to you_

Hermione bit her lip, no way was she going to admit why she was late

**Flashback**

Hermione stood on at the balcony of the Astronomy Tower looking at the stars, crying. She was dreading meeting Ron. Lately he has done nothing but insult her. "Granger? What you doing here?" a voice said from behind her.

Quickly she turned whipping her tears. Standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy. She sneered, "Why do you care, Ferret?"

Draco faked hurt, clutching his heart, "Oh, you killed me." Hermione let out a small laugh, "So, what are you doing here?" Draco asked again.

"Last I checked anyone could be up here." Hermione said.

"True, true." Draco walked over to stand next to her, "You know Hermione, I always thought you were beautiful. And incredibility smart."

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

"You just called me by my first name." Hermione whispered.

"I just tell you that I thought you were beautiful and all you think about is me using you name." He chuckled.

Hermione blushed, "Thank you." She murmured.

"Hey, why were you crying?"

"Oh, I was thinking about Ron. We have hit a rocky patch in our relationship." Hermione admitted.

"What has Weasel done?"

"Oh, nothing. Just we don't agree on things."

"How could he not agree with a funny witch such as your self?" Tickling her

"Draco! Stop!" Hermione laughed for the first time in months.

"Stop what?" He asked laughing as well when Hermione started tickling him.

After tickling each other to tears tickle Hermione asked, "Draco, why are you being nice to me?"

Draco cupped her head in his hands, "Because, I can't get you out of my head since first year. I love you." Then he kissed her.

Hermione responded before she pulled away thinking of Ron. "Crap! Sorry Draco but I gotta go. Meet you here tomorrow night!" She yelled running to the common room.

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_According to you_

_I'm boring_

_I'm moody_

_You can't take me any place_

The next day Ron walked down to the breakfast to see Hermione already there.

"Hey babe." He said and tried to kiss her. She turned her face so he got her cheek. "Still not talking to me I see."

Hermione nodded and continued eating. After a few minutes of silence Ron couldn't take it anymore, " 'Mione, why are you always so moody. All I said last night was that if I might break up with you if you didn't shut it. There is no reason to be mad."

Hermione turned to face him, face red, "No reason!" she yelled unaware that a blonde was watching them. "Ron, you told me to shut up and I have no reason to be mad!"

"Well, when you put it that way." Ron mumbled. " I guess you do have a right,"

"You guess! Ha, don't make me laugh."

"Why would I you never get a joke." He muttered under is breath.

"Ugh! So, this is about my sense of humor?"

"No, you just don't pay attention."

Hermione stood up, "Fine." She turned and walked out of the library followed by Draco.

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with it_

_According to you_

_According to you_

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. Hermione turned and ran to his open arms, sobbing. Draco rubbed circles in her back whispering sweet nothings in her ear. After her crying subsisted, she looked up and kissed him.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful ,incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

Not wanting to break the kiss but needing air they pulled away. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I thought about you last night." She confessed.

"You never leave my mind." He replied.

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

After lunch Hermione walked up to Ron, "Ronald." She said

Ron turned and looked at her worried. She only used his whole name if something was wrong or mad. "Yeah…." He said timidly.

"I….I think it is time…." She took a deep breath. "Ronald, over the passed few weeks I felt down. You insulted me and made me feel below you. I think we need to break up."

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed.

_I need to feel appreciated_

_like I'm not hated_

_Oh, no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay_

"Ron," she pleaded, "You haven't made me feel appreciated and I need that. Please, just let me go. I mean what do you have to lose, you don't make it a secret that you still like Lavender."

" Hermione…."

"No, I already found the man that I need." Unintentionally she looked towards the door where Draco stood. She looked back quickly before Ron stood.

"Oh, well if you feel that way."

"Yes. And I just wanted to let you know. I think you are stupid and useless, but I will always love you but not in the way you want." Hermione turned and walked to Draco

_According to me_

_you're stupid_

_you're useless_

_you can't do anything right_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

Hermione and Draco dated and later that year proposed. He always said she was beautiful everyday. Hermione knows she made the right decision.

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you _

_According to you _

And Ron never said sorry for saying she was stupid.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_


End file.
